Ain't Nobody Come Between Us (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Jongin bingung dengan perasaannya. Keadaan makin runyam karena kehadiran Kris. KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Boy!Jongin, Girl!Kyungsoo, 2.157 words


**Tittle : Ain't Nobody Come Between Us (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)**

**Casts :**

**D.O a.k.a Kyungsoo Do**

**Kai a.k.a Jongin Kim**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Backsound : Peter Pan – EXO, Don't Go – EXO**

**Alert : KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Boy!Jongin, Girl!Kyungsoo**

.

.

* * *

.

.

halooooooo!

sekali lagi, karena adanya permintaan sequel, aku bikinin sequel lagi.

enjoy ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hidup tidak selamanya _enak_, itu yang dipikirkan Jongin. Setelah secara tidak sengaja menemukan kepingan masa lalunya, Jongin tahu kalau cinta terlalu lama dipendam itu tidak baik. Sama buruknya seperti _burrito_ yang disimpan di dasar tong sampah jalanan Ashbury, basi dan busuk.

Sudah dua bulan Jongin berusaha untuk berada di sekitar Kyungsoo, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Kyungsoo masih kelihatan takut. Bahkan dua minggu terakhir, Kyungsoo terkesan menghindar. Kyungsoo jadi jarang melanggar peraturan atau bertingkah aneh yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Kyungsoo juga jarang muncul di bukit setelah mereka tidur bersama di sana. Kentara sekali kalau ia menghindari Jongin.

Ditambah lagi, dengan munculnya murid baru bernama Kris. Cowok kelewat tinggi yang baru saja pindah dari Kanada itu mengganggu. Kris seperti perangko. Selalu muncul di manapun Kyungsoo berada. Kris juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo. Apalagi, mereka teman satu kelas. Rasanya Jongin ingin mati saja.

"Melamun lagi ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan kaleng soda pada Jongin.

"Menurutmu ?" Jongin menyambar soda itu. Lalu meminumnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hati-hati, Bung. Tersedak soda rasanya sakit sekali, kalau mau tahu."

Belum kering lidah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Jongin tersedak. Soda menyembur keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya seperti air mancur di taman ria. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Jongin meringis kesakitan sampai-sampai matanya sembab.

"Berhenti mentertawakanku," suara Jongin tersendat oleh soda yang masih ada di lubang hidungnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kkamjong," ucap Sehun sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa.

"Ish!" Jongin memukul Sehun. "Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa ?" Sehun mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin menunduk sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kyungsoo berkelebat di matanya. Ingin Jongin menangis karena putus asa. Tapi, ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun tertawa puas karena mendapati dirinya menangisi muridnya sendiri.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia bersandar pada tembok sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang masih berkedut karena tersedak.

"Ada masalah ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok juga.

"Tentu."

"Mau berbagi ?"

Sesaat Jongin ragu. Sahabatnya ini agak _ember_. Masih tergambar jelas diingatannya ketika Sehun gembar-gembor kalau Jongin mengompol saat mereka kelas dua SD. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Jongin.

"Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu!" Sehun menoyor dahi Jongin, seolah tahu apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu mulai bercerita soal Kyungsoo. Jongin menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Alameda, lalu perpisahan mereka di California, setelah itu pertemuan mereka di bukit belakang sekolah tempatnya bekerja, juga soal perasaannya pada Kyungsoo yang tidak menentu.

"Aku bingung, Sehun Oh. Aku tertarik pada Kyungsoo sejak aku berumur tiga belas tahun. Padahal, waktu itu Kyungsoo masih berumur enam tahun," tutup Jongin.

Ekspresi Sehun tak terbaca. Lalu ia manggut-manggut layaknya seseorang yang benar-benar memahami permasalahan. Jongin berdecih kesal karena tingkah bodoh sahabatnya ini. Dan Jongin menyesal telah menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun. Seringkali, Sehun tidak memberikan solusi. Yang ada malah menambah masalahnya.

"Aku menarik kesimpulan," ucap Sehun. Jongin menunggu. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam. "Kau..."

"Apa ?" protes Jongin saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Seorang... pedofilia."

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku kakek-kakek tua, huh ?! Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya berjarak tujuh tahun, Bodoh!" sembur Jongin. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan emosi.

"Tapi kau mulai menyukai Kyungsoo saat umurnya enam tahun, Kkamjong," Sehun meringis kesakitan. "Itu sangat sangat tidak normal, kalau mau tahu," Sehun mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas Sehun apa.

"Coba kau tanya dirimu sendiri. Apa kau benar-benar _mencintai_ Kyungsoo ? Atau, Kyungsoo hanyalah bagian dari obsesi masa kecilmu yang kesepian itu."

Jongin serasa ditohok garpu kebun. Sebenarnya, Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Perasaannya sedikit... tidak jelas. Di satu sisi, Jongin merasa menyukai Kyungsoo. Di sisi yang lain, Jongin meragukan perasaannya itu. Karena, mereka sudah dua belas tahun tidak bertemu dan mustahil bagi seseorang untuk menyimpan perasaan selama itu.

"Sekali lagi, apa kau _mencintai_ Kyungsoo ?"

Jongin diam. Tidak bisa menjawab. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Jongin.

"Apa kau ke Korea hanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo ?"

"Tidak," Kai memejamkan matanya. "Aku ke Kore karena tidak sanggup bekerja di San Fransisco. Aku bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo lagi."

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Jangan _ngarep_, Bodoh."

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin jadi tidak fokus bekerja sejak perbincangannya dengan Sehun tempo hari. Jongin hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan mengunjungi rumah sahabat lamanya itu. Tapi, bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak merunyamkan permasalahan Jongin.

Jongin juga masih merasa kesal pada murid baru itu. Kris selalu muncul di manapun Kyungsoo berada. Jongin selalu _keduluan_ ketika Kyungsoo membutuhkan bantuan. Jongin selalu kalah beberapa langkah dari murid berkaki panjang itu.

"Pak Kim!" seorang murid cowok jangkung menghadap Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol Park ?"

"Kyungsoo Do cedera.. Kakinya patah. Patah tulang terbuka.." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang terputus-putus itu, Jongin sudah menghambur pergi.

Di lapangan, terbentuk kerumunan yang mengelilingi Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan cepat menerobos dan hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati Kris berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis. Bagi Jongin, keputusan yang tepat adalah berlari dan pergi dari situ. Atau mungkin tak perlu datang untuk membantu karena sudah ada Kris di sana.

Tapi, Jongin mengalahkan egonya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia gurunya. Bukan Kris.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Jongin sambil berlutut dan mengamati kaki Kyungsoo yang bentuknya sudah tidak wajar.

Punggung kaki Kyungsoo terlihat bengkak dan berkedut. Jari-jari kaki Kyungsoo terlihat agak naik ke atas, seolah persendiannya baru saja ditekan dari bawah.

"Kyungsoo salah mendarat saat berlatih lompat jauh, Pak," jawab Kris.

"_Kok_ bisa ?!"

Buru-buru Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin berlari menuju ruang kesehatan dengan Kyungsoo di pelukannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Apalagi mendengar suara rintihan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tahan. Jongin lebih suka menggantikan Kyungsoo merasakan sakit.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Jongin meraung memanggil perawat yang sedang berjaga. Rasa panik sudah memenuhi otak dan pikirannya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk merebahkan Kyungsoo di atas kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya seorang perawat yang baru saja muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Patah tulang," jawab Jongin. "Cepat!" Jongin meraung kesal ketika mendapati perawat itu tidak bergeming.

Setelah bergontok-gontokkan dengan perawat, akhirnya Jongin mau didorong keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Matanya sudah sembab. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena rasa panik yang luar biasa. Melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan merintih kesakitan membuatnya cukup tertekan.

Jongin merosot hingga ke lantai. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara isakan. Jongin menangis. Jongin tidak kuat menahan rasa khawatir dan.. rasa takutnya.

Jongin merasa bersalah. Jongin sengaja memberikan waktu latihan lompat jauh kepada murid-muridnya selama lima belas menit. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau balau. Tapi, baru lima menit ia meninggalkan lapangan, Kyungsoo terluka.

_Seharusnya aku ada di sana_, pikir Jongin.

"Pak Kim!"

Buru-buru Jongin menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa ?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mendapati tiga teman sekelas Kyungsoo datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo ?" tanya satu-satunya murid perempuan yang datang.

"Sedang ditangani," jawab Jongin.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya murid bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Semoga."

_Semoga_, ulang Jongin di dalam hati.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Puluhan kali Jongin melemparkan tatapannya pada pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup rapat. Berharap pintu itu terbuka dan perawat sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, Kris, dan Chanyeol masih setia menemani Jongin. Mereka juga kelihatan khawatir seperti Jongin. Terutama Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menggigiti kukunya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ia tidak membuat kukunya sendiri berdarah.

Kris kelihatan lebih tenang. Kris diam saja, tak bergerak dari tempat berjongkoknya sekarang. Alis tebalnya bertaut, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Atau mungkin sedang berdoa untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bisa mengelak kalau ia juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris. Kentara sekali kalau Kris menyukai Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia sampai berdoa demi kesembuhan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa tersaingi dan.. malu. Malu karena menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah mendoakan Kyungsoo.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Perawat itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jongin, Baekhyun, Kris, dan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Buru-buru Jongin masuk.

"Jangan gaduh," perawat itu memperingatkan Baekhyun, Kris, dan Chanyeol. Lalu mereka menyusul Jongin setelah berjanji.

Dua buah papan yang dililit dengan kain kasa menjepit kakinya agar Kyungsoo tidak sekali-kali mencoba menekuk jari-jarinya. Kyungsoo masih kelihatan lemas. Matanya terpejam. Dahinya berkerut, tanda menahan sakit. Keringat membasahi pelipis dan lehernya.

Jongin mendekat. Lalu duduk di pinggir kasur ruang kesehatan. Ia menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo dari wajahnya agar Kyungsoo tidak kepanansan.

"Kkamjong, sakit.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Setelah ini, kita ke dokter," bisik Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menghubungi ayahmu."

"J-jangan," Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "Ayah masih di Dubai. Aku tidak mau Ayah khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang. "Aku yang mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, sebentar saja. Lalu kita ke dokter."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sekedar melupakan rasa sakit luar biasa di kakinya untuk sesaat.

Jongin berdiri dan baru teringat kalau ada tiga murid lain yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Jongin _cengo_ dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baekhyun Byun, jaga Kyungsoo Do. Kris Wu, Chanyeol Park, pimpin teman-temanmu untuk olahraga. Jangan sampai ada yang terluka lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu."

Jongin meninggalkan ruang kesehatan setelah tiga muridnya itu melaksanakan perintah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa masih sakit ?" tanya Jongin.

"Berhenti bertanya, Kkamjong. Kau membuatku pusing," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh selagi membantu Kyungsoo berjalan dengan krek-nya. Setelah mendapatkan obat penghilang rasa sakit, wajah Kyungsoo mulai mewarna setelah sebelumnya menjadi pucat pasi. Kyungsoo juga sudah tidak berkeringat lagi, tanda rasa sakitnya sudah banyak berkurang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Sama-sama," timpal Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum padanya. Bahkan, melihat mata besar itu menatapnya dengan sangat dekat saja terasa sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jongin benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Kkamjong," mendadak Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa ? Kakimu sakit lagi ?" tanya Jongin setengah panik.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menyentuh bahu Jongin agar ia tenang. "Aku lelah. Bisa kita beristirahat sebentar ?"

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja rasa panik kembali menguasai pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu."

Jongin merunduk, menawarkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menggendongmu," ucap Jongin.

"Apa.. tidak masalah ?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Serahkan krek-mu."

Setelah menyerahkan krek pada Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai naik ke punggung Jongin.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Buru-buru Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Jongin tersenyum. Ia bahagia, suda dua belas tahun Jongin tidak menggendong Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara selama mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mulai gelap. Kyungsoo merapatkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin karena takut dan kedinginan. Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa keluar malam.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jongin saat merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo mengerat.

"Aku takut," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada Pangeran Charming di sini," Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin gemas. Lalu mereka tertawa.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo menimpali dengan gumaman.

Mendadak Jongin ingin menangis. Tapi, ia emnahan diri.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin meminta satu.. ah tidak, beberapa hal," ucap Jongin.

"Apa ?"

"Jangan sungkan padaku. Jangan takut padaku. Jangan menghindariku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, kalau mau tahu. _Dicuekin_ orang yang kita sayang itu tidak enak," Jongin mengernyit sendiri ketika merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Rasa nyeri yang Jongin rasakan ketika Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Satu lagi, jangan dekat-dekat Kris."

Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia tidak menjawab.

"Kyungsoo, aku menemuimu saat kau berumur enam tahun. Aku tahu ini tidak.. aish," Jongin berdecak kesal. "Tapi, aku tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu, sampai sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Jongin memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sering merasa kesal ketika kau menghindariku. Juga saat si Kris itu ada di sekitarmu. Aku tidak suka. Memangnya siapa dia. Kris selalu dapat tempat di sekitarmu, sedangkan aku ?" Jongin menunduk. "Aku juga ingin ada di sekelilingmu."

Kyungsoo masih diam saja. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Jongin.

"Aku selalu ingin jadi orang pertama yang kau cari. Aku selalu ingin jadi orang pertama yang membantumu," Jongin melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Ini terlalu rumit," Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Jongin memandangi sepatunya sendiri.

"Mungkin, masih terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku yakin, suatu saat aku pasti mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia merasa lega. Bahkan ia mampu menyelesaikan dua kalimat terakhir dengan baik.

"Sudah, cukup," Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. "Cukup."

"Baik, aku akan berhenti," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menaikkan posisinya di punggung Jongin, lalu mencium pipi Jongin.

"Jangan bicara lagi."

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, seolah tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan lagi. Jongin tersenyum senang. Ia mulai berjalan kembali, mengantar Kyungsoo pulang sebelum Bibi Huang menghubungi polisi karena Kyungsoo pulang terlambat.

.

.

FIN

* * *

.

.

ditunggu review-nya ^^


End file.
